Locket
by XxAntoxX
Summary: Un gesto puede valer más que mil palabras, y ellos ya no necesitan palabras para entenderse. One Shot


Antes que nada feliz 2011 para todos!

El segundo fic! En serio tarde mucho! Pero la espera lo vale. Ame Sinsajo! no podía parar de leer! Como sea, estoy super orgullosa de mi nueva historia, así que espero que les guste! 2189 palabras! Guau! Primer intento con el uso de rayas de diologo, como me recomendaron en un review(Es que las comillas son mucho más fáciles de usar y soy muy vaga!).

Ya me callo. LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!

PD: La pelicula de los Juegos del Hambre sale supuestamente para fines de 2011!

* * *

Me encuentro de pie, rodeada de altos árboles. El aire es cálido y húmedo. El ambiente que me rodea me resulta familiar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes. Sin embargo, no logro acordarme de dónde conozco este sitio.

Giro sobre mi misma, observando detenidamente cada detalle de lo que hay a mi alrededor: la corteza de los árboles, el suave plumaje de los pájaros posados sobre las ramas, el color del suelo bajo mis pies, las diferentes gamas de verde del follaje que cubre todo lo que alcanzo a ver …

Y mi desconcierto aumenta. Se que he estado aquí antes, pero ¿Dónde estoy?

Fuerzo a mi mente a recordar, pero una sensación me distrae. No logro desprenderme del sentimiento de que algo no está bien y de que, de un momento a otro, algo terrible va a suceder.

Agudizo el oído, y me llega el tenue sonido de agua que golpea contra una superficie.

Todo en este sitio irradia paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, se que algo peligroso acecha bajo toda la calma. Mi instinto de cazadora me mantiene alerta. Y con el paso de los años he aprendido a confiar en mis instintos, después de todo, gracias a ellos sobreviví a mis Juegos.

Doy otra vuelta buscando pistas que revelen donde me encuentro en vano. Así que decido empezar a caminar, quizás logre encontrar algo que me indique mi ubicación.

A los pocos pasos, me trabo al intentar pasar entre dos árboles que están muy juntos y me percato de que tengo mi arco colgado al hombro. Pero cuando lo descuelgo para observarlo me doy cuenta de que no es mi arco, no es el arco que usaba siempre en el 12 cuando salía a cazar. Las flechas dentro del carcaj tampoco son mis flechas. Un pájaro grazna en algún punto sobre mi cabeza. Todo resulta cada vez más extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo.

Algo me dice que debo apresurarme a salir de aquí, por lo que me pongo una vez más en movimiento. Apenas he dado tres pasos cuando un grito rasga la aparente calma. No lo pienso, salgo corriendo al instante. Lo único que se es que debo llegar hasta ella, debo ayudarla. Los gritos aumentan en volumen y mi desesperación crece. El dolor que expresan es inhumano. ¿¡Qué le están haciendo!

-¡Prim! -grito-. ¡Déjenla! ¡Es solo una niña!

Me falta el aire. Las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas. Pero se que estoy cerca, un par de metros más y quien quiera que le este haciendo daño se arrepentirá. Me encargare personalmente de ello.

Y entonces los gritos se detienen bruscamente. ¿Dónde está? ¡Debo encontrarla!

-¡Prim! -chillo frenéticamente-. ¿¡Dónde est…!

Un nuevo grito corta mi pregunta. Mi sangre se congela y mi respiración se detiene. El nuevo sonido de dolor extremo no es de mi hermana, no. Es masculino.

Sin esperar la orden de mi cerebro mis pies comienzan a moverse. ¡Debo llegar hasta él! No permitiré que le hagan daño. Siento como mi corazón se comprime y resquebraja con cada desesperado alarido de dolor. ¡Debo llegar hasta él! Pienso frenéticamente una y otra vez.

-¡Resiste! -exclamo ahogadamente.

Llego a un claro. Podría jurar que de aquí proviene el sonido. Pero no lo veo por ninguna parte. Doy una, dos vueltas, escaneando la vegetación. Otro grito desgarra el aire. Pero viene de arriba. Es entonces cuando veo el cielo rosa y el charlajo que me mira como burlándose de mi. La arena de los segundos juegos. Ahí me encuentro.

Mi corazón se estruja cuando el pájaro empieza a imitar los gritos nuevamente. Con manos temblorosas lo atravieso con una flecha. Pero se que eso no bastara. Las ramas se encuentran cargadas de charlajos que me miran fijamente.

El golpe sordo del pájaro muerto al caer al piso dispara los alaridos del resto de las aves. Empiezo a disparar a todos los que puedo, en un inútil intento por silenciarlos.

-¡Basta! ¡Silencio! -les chillo rabiosa a los charlajos.

Corro nuevamente. Debo alejarme de los gritos, no puedo soportarlos. Pero tampoco puedo huir de ellos. Mis brazos, piernas y rostro se cortan con ramas bajas en mi intento de escapar.

Y entonces sin previo aviso, me choco contra una pared invisible. Estoy encerrada con los charlajos.

Resbalo sollozando por la pared hasta el suelo, y me hago un ovillo. Me tapo los oídos con ambas manos y cierro los ojos fuertemente, intentando bloquear los horribles sonidos.

-Peeta -murmuro-. ¿¡Por qué le hacen daño!

Nunca debí aceptar separarme de él, era mi trabajo impedir que nada malo le sucediera. ¿Cómo permití que el Capitolio lo capturara?

-Lo siento. Lo siento -repito una y otra vez, acompañada por el coro de sus desesperados gritos.

-¡Katniss!

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa, y ya no tengo frente a mí un bosque cargado de charlajos, sino un par de profundos ojos azules que me miran ansiosos y angustiados. Me aferro a él con todas mis fuerzas y sus brazos se cierran protectores a mí alrededor. Me sostiene a la vez que murmura quedas palabras de afecto en mi oído, hasta que los sollozos y temblores se detienen.

-Shhh… era solo un sueño. Todo esta bien, estás a salvo -dice Peeta suavemente al tiempo que se aparta un poco para secar las últimas lágrimas. De pronto tengo una idea.

-Estuvimos en Los Juegos del Hambre, ¿real o no? -pregunto.

Al principio me observa ligeramente desconcertado, seguramente preguntándose por que estoy usando este método de inquisición. Pero al parecer decide seguirme la corriente, porque luego responde.

-Real. Dos veces -sus ojos se clavan en los míos-. Katniss, ¿Qué soñaste?

Asiento ligeramente, sopesando la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-La segunda vez la arena era como un reloj.

-Real -contesta nuevamente-. Lo descubriste con la ayuda de Wiress. Tic, tac -dice con ironía.

Lo observo fijamente, y Peeta amplía su respuesta.

-También descubrimos que en cada hora del reloj sucedía algo terrible, y que el límite de la arena estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza.

Entonces recuerdo otra cosa y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Casi mueres por culpa de ese campo -musito ahogadamente.

Por su expresión me doy cuenta de que no le gusta la dirección que nuestra conversación está tomando.

-Real -dice después de suspirar pesadamente. Sabe que necesito esto-. Por lo que me contaste estoy aquí gracias a Finnick. Katniss, por favor dime que sucedió en tu sueño -me pide casi suplicando.

Inhalo profundamente, no quiero revivir el sueño. Pero se que debo desahogarme y esta es la única forma.

-En nuestros últimos juegos, volvimos a la playa después de que la cornucopia girara. Tú querías ir a buscar agua, pero Johanna te detuvo diciendo que necesitábamos un nuevo mapa de la arena, porque el agua se había llevado el otro -hago una pausa y lo miro. Aún no sabe de qué estoy hablando-. Así que fuimos Finnick y yo.

Veo como sus ojos cambian cuando comprende que intento decirle.

-Soñaste con la hora de los charlajos. Con Prim -afirma-. Eso explica porque gritabas, llorabas y te sacudías en el sueño. Intentabas llegar hasta ella, salvarla -dice con ojos tristes.

No lo corrijo. En lugar de eso, bajo la vista, porque se que la siguiente pregunta será dolorosa.

- Cuando exploté el campo de fuerza, los rebeldes me rescataron de la arena -mi voz se quiebra hacia el final de la oración, las lágrimas amenazando con caer nuevamente. Una ola de dolor inunda los ojos de Peeta, y ya no quiero seguir hablando. Pero su mirada me impulsa a hacerlo-. Tú no tuviste tanta suerte, ¿real o no?

Noto que él tampoco quiere seguir con esto, pero igual contesta.

-Real -un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo, y lo abrazo con fuerza-. El Capitolio me tomo prisionero, torturó y secuestró -dice con una voz fría, impersonal y monótona. Luego sus ojos se encuentran con mi angustiada mirada, y las azules profundidades se tornan cálidas -. Pero gracias a ti pude recuperarme. Tú lograste traerme de vuelta. ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con Prim y los charlajos?

Ante la sola mención de los horrible pájaros, todo mi cuerpo se pone tenso y ligeros temblores comienzan a recorrerme. Oculto mi cara en la base de su cuello y me aferro a él para asegurarme de que es real, y de que todo esto no es una pesadilla disfrazada de sueño.

-Katniss -murmura Peeta intentando levantar mi rostro para poder ver mis ojos.

Finalmente me rindo y salgo de mi escondite, pero mis ojos siguen rehusándose a encontrarse con su mirada. Se da cuenta de que hay otra pieza fundamental del sueño que desconoce.

Nunca he reaccionado así luego de revivir la escena de Prim y los charlajos. Y Peeta lo sabe porque es él quien me ha oído gritando en sueños, quien me ha despertado y consolado diciendo que era solo una pesadilla. Casi puedo oír como los engranajes giran en su cabeza en su esfuerzo por comprender.

-Había alguien más -murmura-. Katniss, alguien más gritaba, ¿real o no? -en otro momento sería casi gracioso el hecho de que este usando el '¿real o no?' en mi contra.

-Real -digo quedamente, aun rehuyendo sus inquisitivos ojos azules.

-¿Tu madre? -intenta.

Sacudo la cabeza.

-¿Gale? -su tono tiene un mínimo dejo de celos.

Sorprendida y un poco ofendida alzo mis ojos y respondo -No real.

Peeta debería saber que no me alteraría así por Gale; me afectaría mucho, sí, pero no al punto de las lágrimas. Puedo ver que se le acabaron las ideas, lo cual considero tonto. Lo miro fijamente, casi reprochándole el que no sepa quien lograría perturbarme tanto.

Sus desconcertados ojos azules se encuentran con mi apremiante mirada, y termino por perder la paciencia.

-¡Eran tus gritos Peeta! -le grito a la cara-. ¡Tus agonizantes alaridos de dolor por la tortura a la que te sometió el Capitolio por mi culpa!, ¡Por MI culpa!

Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando cuando sus delicados y expertos dedos comienzan a retirar mis lágrimas. ¿¡Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar!

-Fue mi culpa que tuvieras que soportar todas esas atrocidades, ¿real o no? -digo, murmurando la pregunta.

-Katniss -dice. Y el tono de su voz hace que quiera ver la expresión de sus ojos-. Deja de culparte. Mi objetivo era, es y siempre será asegurar tu protección. No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas. Si eso significa tener que soportar la tortura del Capitolio, no me importa. En tanto y en cuanto sepa que estás a salvo.

Sigo sin estar del todo convencida, y supongo que se refleja en mi rostro, porque Peeta se acerca lentamente y roza sus labios sobre mi mejilla, bajando hasta llegar a mis labios. El beso es corto, pero lleno de emoción.

Cuando se aleja, lo intento seguir y Peeta ríe quedamente.

-Tendremos tiempo de sobra para más de eso -dice, tentado. Luego se pone serio-. No te culpo por nada de lo que me sucedió. Debes prometerme que dejaras de asumir la responsabilidad por todo lo malo que me pueda llegar a ocurrir.

Silencio.

-Katniss, ¿Por favor?

-No se si pueda mantener esa promesa. Estuve demasiadas veces a punto de perderte. Te necesito conmigo, vivo, a salvo.

Y entonces tomo entre mis dedos el dorado disco con un sinsajo grabado que cuelga de mi cuello. El medallón de Peeta. Lo alzo hasta que está entre nosotros, justo a la altura de nuestros ojos.

Peeta me mira intrigado y extrañado. Con mi mano libre tomo la suya y la llevo hasta el medallón. La cierro a su alrededor.

-Ábrelo -susurro, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Para qué? -pregunta él-. Ya se lo que hay en el interior, yo mismo coloqué las fotos -su voz tiene un leve dejo de malhumor-. Prim, tu madre… y Gale.

-Ábrelo -insisto sin desviar mi mirada.

Baja la vista hacia el dorado medallón, y luego me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Inseguros, sus dedos se dirigen hacia la ranura. Abre el disco lentamente, receloso. Y luego, inhala repentinamente, sorprendido.

-Necesito a mi familia conmigo -murmuro, repitiendo sus mismas palabras cuando me lo había entregado en la arena-. Te necesito a ti.

Sus ojos recorren mi rostro, buscando la confirmación a mis palabras en mi mirada. Luego de unos momentos, sus profundos ojos azules se clavan en los míos, serenos pero con un brillo de alegría.

-Me amas -afirma, incrédulo.

Sonrío levemente y me acerco a él. Mi cuerpo toma control de mis acciones, y repentinamente nos estamos besando. Y no es uno de los miles de besos fingidos para el placer de las cámaras y los aduladores ciudadanos del Capitolio. No. Es de esos besos que no satisfacen, que provocan ganas de más. Que despiertan un apetito que va mucho más allá del hambre.

No necesitamos palabras para comunicarnos, Peeta sabe la respuesta. Sabe que no ocupa una parte de mi corazón, sino la totalidad del mismo. Que lo amo y lo necesito. Y su rostro, sonriendo junto a los de mi madre y Prim en el interior del relicario, solo lo confirma.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Se aprecian las criticas constructivas y demas mensajes positivos!

3


End file.
